Sports equipment can often be neglected in between games or events. Trailers, bags, and other equipment suitable for porting sporting gear and apparel are not always sufficient for properly storing such gear and apparel. Additionally, it can be easy to lose track of sporting equipment if it is not transported, stored and/or maintained in a visible location. The inside of a bag or trailer or other device that can transport sports apparel does often not provide sufficient visibility to keep track of and aerate equipment.
Helmets especially can be important pieces of equipment to properly store and maintain. If not properly stored, helmets can easily scratch reducing their visual appeal, and/or have protective integrity damage reducing the helmet's safety effectiveness. In addition, straps, padding, and other helmet accessories can break and/or wear prematurely if not stored and maintained properly. Of particular concern with helmets, gloves and similar equipment worn in direct contact with the human body, is ventilation. Such equipment can accumulate sweat, chalk, deodorant and other chemicals during use at sporting events and matches that require exposure to good ventilation in order to limit odors.
Sporting equipment can also be subject to misplacement in between use. Worse still, relatives, children, pets and others can damage, scratch, move, misplace, etc. helmets and other sporting equipment. As a result, an improved mechanism for organizing equipment in between matches and events can be useful.